Sunset to Sunrise
by innerdisintegrationn
Summary: Oneshot. Kyoru fic. about kyo and tohru on the rooftop. FLUFFY.


Sunrise To Sunset

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

The orange haired boy jumped onto the roof. As soon as his back hit the cool tiles, his tensed nerves relaxed. 'Why can't I ever beat the damned Yuki? It's so embarrassing… To lose in front of her… Why can't I ever win!' He closed his eyes, tired of everything. Then, he thought of her. Her. Just thinking of her made his hair stand, she was all he ever wanted. All he needed to calm his nerves. All he needed to be happy. All he needed was for her to love him like he loved her.

"Kyo-kun! Where are you?" He tensed at her voice. "What do you want?" He wanted to slit his wrists for being so rude to her. "I mean, how… how may I help you?" Now he sounded like a waiter. ' Dammit! How can I ever get this right? She'll never love me like this.' He ran his fingers through his bright orange hair, frustrated. "I brought you dinner! You missed yours." She pointed out. "Yeah yeah, just leave it… There." He pointed to a space on the roof. Tohru placed the plate on the tiles. "Ne, Kyo-kun, what are you doing?" She scooted nearer to him. "Watching the sun set." He replied curtly. They laid there in comfortable silence, enjoying the last moments of the sun, before it sank into oblivion.

'I should tell her now, that… that I love her…' He thought to himself. "Toh…ru?" His face turned red. "Yes?" She gave him a goofy grin. "I… I"  
"Brrr. It's is really cold at night isn't it? I should have brought my coat up with me." She wrapped her arms to herself, a feeble attempt at keeping herself warm. He was interrupted. 'Dammit.' He looked her, then peeled off is his jacket and placed it on her. "Here, take it."

" No! No! I couldn't! If I took it, then Kyo-kun would be cold instead!" Then she thought of a good idea, "Kyo-kun! Why don't we share it! This way, both of us will be warm at the same time!" She looked at him, smiling.

His face instantly reddened. "WHAT! IT WON'T BE BIG ENOUGH! AND… I'M NOT COLD!" he shouted. "O…Okay… I'll… Just… Take… It… Then…" She was stuttered. She had really wanted to share that jacket with him.

They lay back down again, looking up at the sky, watching the stars that littered the black canvas. 'Dammit, it really is cold up here.' He felt the cold wind brushed against his skin, he shivered. He closed his eyes, contemplating whether he should try to tell her again. He was about to open his mouth when he heard a rustle and felt something warm cover him. "What the…" Tohru interrupted him. "We should share it. It wouldn't be right to leave you cold like that… it is your jacket after all." He gave up.

He moved closer to her, but careful to keep the space. After all, he did not want to ruin the moment. "All better now, right?" She smiled up at him. " Yeah…" He looked down at her. She was so pretty, so kind, so caring. She could never love him. Never.

They huddled together under the jacket together. Tohru was elated. She breathed in his scent from the jacket. He smelt… nice, just like what she thought he did. She was happy just to be with him.The day's hardwork had finally taken its toll on her, she slowly drifted off into sweet oblivion.

He made up his mind. He would tell her, and no matter what her decision would be, he would NOT get angry. He turned to her, ready to tell her his hidden feelings. Then, he saw an angel sleeping. She was sleeping so sweetly, he didn't want to wake her. He just continued to stare at her, noting her fragile features. He stole a kiss from her lips. Then, he himself fell into a deep slumber.

When he woke up, the sky was still dark. He could see the yellow lining streaked across the mountains. They had slept there the whole night. He felt something stir beside him. His angel had woken up. He had to smile. He just had to.

She opened her eyes to see red ruby ones meeting hers. " Good morning, Kyo-kun." She whispered. "Morning." He said. "Look! The sun is rising!" She pointed towards the horizon. They both sat up, wincing as their sore backs groaned from the sudden movement. Together they enjoyed the peacefulness of the morning from the warmth of the shared jacket.

"Where's my beautiful flower on such a beautiful morning? Tohru-kuuuuuun" Shigure shouted from the house. Tohru giggled and got up. "I had better go make breakfast." Kyo stood up too. "I'll help you." He volunteered. She picked up the untouched dinner and they climbed down the ladder, and walked into the house together.

A/N: just a sweet one-shot that had to get out of my system. i hope you guys like it! 


End file.
